The Priest and the Swordsman
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: Phil, the beautiful priest, seems distraught. What could possibly be wrong with this gorgeous man of God?... Something that Toan never would've guessed. Toan/Phil. Yaoi. Slash. Smut. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Author's Note: After taking a small break from writing fanfiction, I'm back in full swing, and I decided to start with an obscure pairing from an obscure RPG. I love Toan; I think he's gorgeous. When I saw Phil, I decided they needed to hook up immediately. And thus, this fic was born in my notebook. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Phil," Toan said, his voice soft and his smile polite. The young man from Norune was being put up in the Cathedral, along with his teammates, while they fought to reconstruct the city of Queens after it had been destroyed by the Dark Genie. Phil, the handsome, generous priest at the Cathedral, had offered to let the whole team reside there during their journey, an offer which was greatly appreciated by the team of fighters. Queens didn't have an inn (or, if it did, Toan had yet to find it; he hadn't asked), and the party had been looking for a place to stay. Instead of sleeping on the pews, like one would expect, Phil introduced them all to a back room which had benches with purple cushions.<p>

Phil just waved his hand dismissively at Toan's gratitude. "Don't worry about it," he replied. Phil himself also stayed in the church, sleeping on the big purple sofa in the main hall of the large building.

Not long after arriving in Queens, Toan had rescued Phil and his Cathedral from the shipwreck, and once things were in shape, the younger man made fast friends with the pretty-faced priest.

"I mean it," Toan urged, his grin wide. "I don't know where we'd be without you." The young warrior fluffed his cushions with one hand as he spoke, and the rest of the team made themselves comfortable as well. Xiao, who had still yet to master the ancient art of speech, purred softly as she lay on her cushions contently. Goro was long asleep, his giant figure pressing deep into the purple softness. Ruby lay quietly with her back toward them all; the girl needed her beauty sleep, of course—genie or not.

Phil laughed quietly. "You?" he questioned with a smirk that fit perfectly on his flawless face. "I'd still be trapped in that damnable dungeon if not for you."

"Shh!"

Both men turned their heads toward Ruby, who was apparently the one who had shushed them.

"Sorry! My apologies," Phil said, his tone now apologetic and his voice just above a whisper.

"It's fine, Phil," Toan countered, though also quiet. "She's just tired. It's been a long day."

"In any case, we should all get some sleep," the priest whispered, putting one hand on the Toan's shoulder. Toan nodded in response.

"Goodnight, Phil," he said, his voice soft, as to not anger Ruby again.

"Goodnight." The priest's hand fell from the other man's shoulder and he turned to leave. He heard Toan settling into bed and he smiled to himself. The door in front of him opened, then it closed behind him, and Phil was back in the main hall of the huge Cathedral. He sighed and the smile fell from his face, a worried expression now appearing there. Phil took a seat at his sleeping place and he leaned backward, his eyes falling shut. The feelings inside the "holy" man were beginning to make him feel as if he were falling apart, both mentally and morally. The sun had set long ago and midnight was near. Despite this, sleep refused to take the troubled man.

Meanwhile, as Toan continued to fumble with his sleeping quarters, uneasiness seemed to fill the air. The young man thought for a moment; could it possibly be the curse laid on this Cathedral? Perhaps not, but whatever aura haunted the atmosphere definitely wasn't just Toan's imagination. He glanced around quickly. Everyone else was already in a deep sleep, and suddenly the young man didn't feel quite like sleeping.

With a small, quiet sigh, Toan turned toward the door that would lead him to the main hall of the Cathedral. He felt the urge to go for a walk, but he'd have to exit through the front doors, and that carried the risk of waking Phil, who was so generous to allow them to stay at the Cathedral in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Toan turned the knob of the door as quietly as he could. No matter what, he couldn't stand staying in that back room any longer. He'd just be careful not to wake up the priest.

However, the moment the door opened, Toan could see that the priest wasn't sleeping at all. The young man was careful to shut the door quietly behind him anyway, and he turned around cautiously to look toward where the priest sat on his sofa.

Toan breathed silently, but he was confused. Despite the noise the door made, Phil didn't seem to notice his visitor. Toan walked quietly, observing the priest closely. He noticed immediately the look of stress, and his eyes were closed. The swordsman felt himself worry a bit.

"Ph…Phil?" he said softly, now but just a few feet from the other male.

Phil eyes shot open, a frightened look on his face for a moment before he whipped his head around to stare Toan in the eyes.

"Oh, Toan," he said, his voice reflecting relief, but still no smile. "Did you need me to help you with something?"

Toan moved a small step closer, relieved that the priest wasn't dead, in the very least. "No, I'm fine," he said quietly, and Phil expression became confused. "I just don't feel much like sleeping, I guess."

"Are you sure? Are your cushions comfortable? I'm sorry—I can get more if you want them…"

"No, the cushions are fine," Toan replied to Phil's inquiry. "I'm just restless. Don't worry about it." The priest nodded, but Toan's mind continued to assess the situation. "But what about you?" he asked after a few moments of silence between them. "You seem like you're worried."

Finally there was a smile, but a weak one. "Yes… I supposed I am a little stressed lately. However, the reason seems to be eluding me." Breathing in slowly, Phil also added after a few moments, "Would you like to go take a walk, Toan?"

Toan nodded quickly, and Phil stood up at once, gesturing for the other man to follow him to the door. The two were soon outside the Cathedral and they both were exposed to moon-drenched, salty ocean shore air. Phil, telling Toan about the beauty of the port and the water at this time of night, led the other near to the ocean.

When they approached it, Toan's mouth fell agape at the sight; the waters of the ocean, which harbored dark hues of green, blue, and black, reflected the stars' light back up into the night sky to create a glitter more beautiful than that of the stained glass which hung at Phil's Cathedral. It was truly a sight to behold if Toan had ever seen one.

"It's amazing," he remarked, his voice coming out softly and hanging in the cool night air as warmth. "How did you find this? Going out this late is a little dangerous by yourself…"

Phil turned away from Toan and faced the water. "It wasn't too long ago. I haven't been sleeping well since leaving the shipwreck. It's a little tough for me to fall asleep at all, much less to stay sleeping the whole night. When I'm particularly restless, I come out here and just watch the water for awhile. It relaxes me, if only a little."

"Oh… Why haven't you been sleeping?" Toan asked, his eyes now investigating the moonlit figure of the other man, trying to decode what he was thinking.

"Toan… I am a man of God," he replied, taking a deep breath in. "I live in my own Cathedral; I worship; and I sacrifice a man's duties and desires to devote myself to God. I'm not allowed to love anybody but God. I'm not ever permitted to feel an earthly desire for any person, love or lust."

"What do you mean?" the younger asked, a light breeze rustling the minimal amount of hair that escaped his hat. He was versed in religion, but chose not to practice it himself. He knew what Phil was talking about, but why was he saying it? Was it possible that the priest had feelings for somebody?

"I gave all those things up… but I wish I hadn't." The priest walked a little further toward the water and stopped at the beginning of the dock. "Care to sit?" He himself walked on and took a seat at the end of the dock, being careful not to slip and fall. The water was a good fifty feet right off the dock and cold as ice.

Toan, somewhat hesitantly, followed Phil's lead and sat on the end of the dock next to him. Only a few inches separated their thighs from touching between them. "So you're in love with somebody…?" he asked, his voice quiet. He couldn't pinpoint why, but his heart was beating irregularly fast. It might've been the close proximity, but he felt like something was going to happen—though, he had no idea what.

"Maybe," Phil laughed. "It's too soon to tell if it's love or not." He shook the smile away. "Just thinking about them makes me smile like this. I become even more joyful than God can make me. It's sinful, and I don't know what I can do about it."

Toan thought for a moment. "If it's like that, then there's really nothing for it, is there?" he asked, appearing to be deep within his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"If you feel like that, then there's no point in running from it."

"But… but it's a sin!" Phil countered, an angry frown on his face. Toan didn't seem to understand the holy man's predicament.

"Wouldn't God help you with these feelings if you weren't supposed to have them in the first place?" the younger man asked. "For being so devout, maybe God is telling you he wants you to love and be loved… by somebody other than him."

Phil sighed and said nothing, just letting his head fall so he was staring into the wide mouth of the ocean.

"Even if that's not the case, why can't you be happy? You'll have to live unhappily with these unresolved feelings and you'll be forever worried about living in sin. But maybe, if you tried a real earthly love with someone else, at least you'd be happy, even if you _were_ living in sin."

Still, there was no response from the priest.

"Phil, you really should give your feelings a chance. You might be surprised. Even if it feels wrong at first—"

And suddenly, Toan's lips were occupied by something besides words. It took the young man a few moments to figure out exactly what had happened, but even when he realized what was going on, he made no moves to put it to an end.

Phil had kissed him. Soft lips against his own which moved slowly and cautiously sent an odd sort of shiver down Toan's back. Unsure why, but sure he didn't dislike the feelings this gave him, the younger man slowly began to respond. For a few seconds this carried on, until Toan began to run out of breath, and he pulled away from the contact, his pace glacial. One of Phil's hands, which had come to lie on Toan's shoulder at some point during the kiss, now returned to the priest's lap.

"What… was that?" the swordsman asked, nearly breathless, and his head spinning like crazy.

Phil was staring down at his lap, clearly embarrassed. "You… you convinced me," he replied simply, his voice breaking a little.

"Convinced you…? Of what?" Toan asked, his mouth moving slowly to produce speech, and his tone reflecting confusion.

"You said, 'take a chance,'" Phil replied. "At least now if I made you hate me, I took your advice. And I… I don't feel like I've sinned."

"Phil…" the other man sighed, not knowing where to begin. Toan had heard people talk before about men who kiss and sleep with other men, and about how they're inescapably going to hell for all eternity. Despite these warnings, Toan found himself increasingly curious as a teenager about what it would feel like to have the lips of another man against his own. He's never told a soul about those thoughts before, though. He instead went along like a normal teenage boy, and very convincingly at that. He kissed girls in the village, but only where the adults could see, and he fucked them until they screamed in places where he knew adults would hear. Inside, though, he was never able to shake his curiosity.

"Toan, I'm sorry if I… horrified you or anything like that." Phil now looked up into the other's eyes, a desperate apology within his pupils.

There were a million and two things Toan could've told the other male—even a million and three. But none sounded as good as the simplest:

"Kiss me again."

The man of God took a breath and leaned in closer; he didn't have to be told twice. The thrill that Toan was experiencing from such a simple, innocent action was immense. His heart felt as if it were about to stop, or blow up. This time, it occurred to the younger one that he could effectively breathe through his nose while maintaining the kiss, this time, they didn't have to part.

Phil's soft hand now traveled north to lie on the waist of the swordsman. As Toan felt the light touch on his body, he unintentionally let out a pleased moan, which was muffled by the kiss, but still very audible to the both of them. Toan's already red face only darkened, but he was thankful that the priest wouldn't see. That moan had already been embarrassing enough.

Then a thought entered Toan's mind suddenly—the one thought that demanded his whole body and mind, so he froze on the spot: Rando. Rando was there. The mysterious shop owner had probably heard them come, and what if he had awakened and had been watching from his shop the whole time?

After Toan had frozen, Phil slowly pulled away and whispered lightly against the other's lips, "What's wrong?"

"Rando…" the other said hazily, the close proximity making him feel faint.

"Rando isn't going to tell anyone," Phil replied. "…But maybe we should go back into town." The priest stood up very carefully, his face nearly glowing red from the intensity of the situation. He held his hand out for Toan to take.

The other man took a deep breath and reached out to take Phil's hand, even such a small touch sending a chill through both of their bodies.

Toan still felt a small amount of worry inside him stirring as he glanced tentatively back at Rando's store; but at that moment, the priest squeezed his hand gently, and Toan was drawn astray from his worrisome thoughts and they continued their walk back. The smell of sea air became fainter and fainter as they traveled further away, but the two men barely noticed as they walked. Neither of the two bothered to release the other's hand, even as they came into the view of the other shops. The tower was also in their line of sight, as was the fountain.

"Let's go to the fountain," the priest suggested, and Toan nodded in response, allowing himself to be led to the flowing fresh water by the other male.

As they approached the fountain, and the roar of the waters became loud in the night air, Phil took a seat on the cool stone edge of the monument and pulled Toan gently down next to him.

It wasn't long until the two men were close with one another once again, their lips against each other's lightly and moving in a precise rhythm. Toan was beginning to feel a little light-headed, but he still had enough sense to take control when he wanted to go further. Opening his mouth slightly, the swordsman let his tongue wander out carefully, as he didn't want to frighten the other man. He licked lightly at the lips that now were shaking, and the lips parted slightly to allow entrance. Toan slipped his tongue inside Phil's mouth, having plenty of experience kissing girls like this. Immediately, the taste of the other man came into his mouth, and priest's tongue approached cautiously to send greetings to the muscle from the foreign mouth. At once, the young swordsman began to gain more confidence, and his actions evolved into deeper, more experienced ones.

Toan's actions did not end there, however; the younger man's hands needed to be preoccupied as well. One hand was still held by Phil's, their fingers intertwined just as they had been when they left the pier. Toan's other hand tingled with the desire to do something—anything—but he already knew what that something would be.

The swordsman's free hand—which would only be free for a short while longer—traveled to rest on the priest's waist for a few moments as to gauge the other man's reaction to touches. The reaction was favorable; Phil's body twitched nervously once, but he didn't tense up. Seeing a positive result, Toan decided to carry on. Through his hazy mind, he slowly let his hand flutter down to find something quite surprising: Phil was already pitching quite a tent in his robes. Toan used his nimble hand to rub at the hardness through the thin layers of cloth in the way, and at that point only did Phil's body become tense.

Regardless of the clear nervousness emanating from the other male, Toan continued his actions, and sooner than later, Phil came back from his frozen state and, moaning softly into the kiss but otherwise normal, he continued to comply with the situation.

Toan's hand worked expertly; he'd never touched another man like this, but handling swords gave him a certain advantage in work such as this. As he stroked the other lightly through the thin fabrics and their kiss deepened further, it wasn't long before he felt a hand begin to fumble around with Toan's own clothed manhood as well. More than a little surprised at first, Toan gasped lightly through his nose, but he quickly let himself be touched willingly by the other male. He didn't dislike Phil at all—who could find fault within such a beautiful face?

The younger male felt himself harden under the light touch, and although he wasn't a virgin, he felt like one as he was stroked by the priest. Finally, unable to take this light form of teasing, Toan's hand nimbly lifted the robes that were in his way and he slipped his hand underneath them. Also pulling down the undergarments that resided there, the swordsman took hold of Phil's erection and stroked it quickly. He hoped to the high heavens that Phil would do the same for him.

Breaking his mouth free from the kiss, Phil felt himself shaking and his head dropped down to rest on Toan's shoulder; the electric jolt of pleasure left him almost too weak to move.

"Toan…!" the other man grunted as he was touched in such an intimate way. A virgin in every way, the man had yet to even experience the pleasure of an orgasm—however, his mind still functioned well enough to know that if Toan was doing this for him, that he should return the favor. His soft hand was able to find the waist of the other man's pants in a timely manner, and he pulled those down along with his undergarments. Nervously, the holy man latched his hand onto Toan's cock and stroked it in time with Toan's pace on his own.

"Ph…Phil…" Toan breathed as he felt his body begin to surrender to the pleasure. He let his hand work even faster now, stroking Phil's erection up and down at an accelerating pace, hoping to make the priest's first orgasm also the best.

"Toan… what… what's going to happen?" Phil breathed as he felt himself nearing something—though, with his inexperience, he had no idea. "It feels… like something's going to… to come out…"

Toan felt himself smile lightly through the hazy pleasure. "You'll see," he said, his voice husky. "You're going to come. Don't worry—it'll feel good."

Phil remained (somewhat) quiet for a few more moments before he began to involuntarily thrust upward into Toan's hand and his breathy moans turned desperate. "Aaah…" the priest groaned, his voice full of a pleasured rapture as he entered into his first orgasm. "Toan!" he called out, and with a few more resonant moans, Phil came, the pleasure making his body shake. His release surprised him as he spurted out onto Toan's hand, and after a few more moments of the loveliness, the priest was finally able to catch his breath.

Without a word, the priest pressed his lips against the other man's again, and his hand continued the work that it had never stopped. Toan, with a bit more self-control, could feel himself nearing the end, and he braced himself for what he knew would come.

Moaning into the kiss softly, Toan released, his semen flowing out powerfully, some landing across the front of Phil's robes and the rest flowing into the priest's hand. The intense pleasure from being touched by the beautiful creature was incredible, but without one single pause in their actions, they seamlessly continued, as if the whole thing were perhaps God's will.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> This, admittedly, was rather fun to write. I first played Dark Cloud when I was perhaps nine, and wasn't exactly looking for yaoi back then. (I never made it past Matataki Village anyway.) Then, when I played through it recently, I discovered the wonderful opportunities given to hook Toan up with just about any male in the game. Excited, I immediately ran off to check , but alas; there was absolutely no yaoi for this game. So, I decided, I had to make some! Hooray. Anyway, I know that probably not a lot of people will read this, and that's just fine. I just needed to get it out of my system.**


End file.
